mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kuce w wielkim mieście/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: 'Ooo... Prll... Ach... Ooo... oa hmm. Nudzę się. :'Spike: Przecież czytasz sobie. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Znam całą bibliotekę na pamięć. :'Spike: No... i? :Twilight Sparkle: 'No i nudzę się. Chcę coś zrobić. Ostatnio tak mało się tu dzieje i... :'Rarity: Och, Twilight, ! Twilight ! Och, Twilight ! Kochanie co za szczęście! Zdaje się że mój... :Applejack :Applejack: Uch! Uch, przybiegłam najszybciej jak tylko mo... :Twilight Sparkle: 'Och! Tak! Nareszcie jest wezwanie. Ciekawe, czego chce od nas mapa! :'Spike: Ech, Twilight...' ' :Twilight Sparkle: 'wzdycha [ Piosenka tytułowa ] :'Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Applejack: Jak myślicie, dokąd? :Lektor: Kuce w wielkim mieście. :Rarity: Ach! Ach! Manehattan ! Jedziemy na Manehattan! Od dłuższego czasu tam się wybieram. A teraz powrócę tam z zadaniem! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Wygląda na to, że zostałyście wysłane do tej konkretnej dzielnicy. :Rarity: Rozwiążemy przyjacielski problem w jednym z największych, najbardziej szalonych miast w całej Equestrii! Ale ekscytujące, co? Iihhi! :Applejack: Jednak ciut to dziwne, nie sądzisz? Że mapa wzywa mnie do takiego miejsca jak Manehattan? :Twilight Sparkle: 'Może wiejski krajobraz jest ci bliższy, Applejack. Ale mapa wie co robi, widocznie w tym przypadku najlepiej sobie poradzicie. :'Applejack: 'Ale skąd mamy wiedzieć co to w ogóle jest za misja? W tej okolicy żyje pewnie dwa razy więcej kucy niż w całym Ponyville! :'Rarity: Pff! Co najmniej trzy razy! Tu są najwyższe wieżowce, najszersze ulice, najlepsze jedzenie, moda! Ojej! :spuszcza głowę :Rarity: 'O, jaka szkoda, że ty też z nami nie jedziesz skarbie. Podczas naszej ostatniej wizyty byłaś tak zakochana w tym chaotycznym mieście. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Jest takie kolorowe i tyle rzeczy chciałabym tam zobaczyć... się Tyle muzeów, pięknych zabytków do zwiedzania, nie mówiąc już o wszystkich bibliotekach! Ale to wasza misja. Nie martwcie się mną. Mam jeszcze masę... pomocą magii podnosi komiks, który czyta Spike książek do przeczytania. :'Spike: 'prycha :'Rarity i Applejack: 'przytakują :'Rarity: 'Ojej, właśnie sobie przypomniałam. Branch Sióstr Nieparzystokopytnych! :'Applejack: 'Trudno, przegapimy go. Nie wiemy jak długo zejdzie się nam na Manehattanie. Mam nadzieję, że Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle nie będą zawiedzione. :i Applejack wychodzą z dworca na Manehattanie :'Rarity: 'na latarnię O, Manehattan! Chyba zaraz zemdleję! :'Applejack: 'oczami, z niepokojem patrzy na ruchliwą ulicę :'Rarity: 'Skarbie, nic ci nie jest? :'Applejack: 'Ale szybko kuce tu biegają! Nie to co u nas w domu. do ulicy Oczy otwarte, uszy otwarte, oczy otwarte, uszy otwarte. :drogowy gwiżdże, kucyki przechodzą :'Rarity: 'Pamiętaj skarbeńku, jesteśmy w wielkim mieście. Żadnego ociągania się! Musisz trzymać tempo! Broda w górę! :gwizd, Rarity przechodzi przez ulicę :'Rarity: 'Juhu! :'Applejack: 'rusza przez ulicę :'Przechodnie: 'Uważaj! Ej, złaź mi z drogi! Patrz gdzie leziesz! :'Applejack: 'Ojej! A niech mnie gęś kopnie. Nie umiem nawet przejść przez ulicę! Jak mam mam rozwiązać przyjacielski pro...? :'Rarity: 'piszczy Tam! na stoisko z kapeluszami :'Klientka: 'Tak, to chyba idealny rozmiar. :'Rarity: 'Nie! Nie. :'Klientka: 'Co to ma być? :'Rarity: 'Ten kapelusz nie pasuje do twojej grzywy, już nie mówiąc o tym, że jest o wiele za duży i ogranicza pole widzenia. do stoiska i przygląda się kapeluszom Ojej, żaden się nie nada. Och! Applejack, w samą porę! kufer, który niesie Applejack, wyjmuje kapelusz, po czym nakłada go na głowę klientki Proszę, ten będzie idealny! :'Klientka: 'Och! Jaki piękny. Ile mam za niego zapłacić? :'Rarity: 'O nie, proszę go zatrzymać. Zawsze mogę uszyć drugi! :'Klientka: 'Dziękuję! Odchodzi :'Rarity: 'A myślałyśmy, że będzie ciężko znaleźć cel podróży! Phi, o, hm! :'Applejack: 'Taa, to na pewno nie o to chodziło. :'Rarity: 'Co?! Przecież uratowałyśmy tą kobietę od popełnienia strasznej modowej zbrodni! A co, jeśli spotkałaby się z przyjaciółką, która śmiała by się z jej kapelusza i ich przyjaźń rozpadła by się raz na zawsze?! Jest taka... jest taka szansa. :'Applejack: 'A czy twój znaczek się zaświecił, że zadanie wykonane? :'Rarity: 'Ta... Nie. Chyba jednak nie. Ale i tak kolejny kryzys zażegnany! :'Sprzedawca kapeluszy: 'Zażegnany?! Przez ciebie właśnie straciłem klientkę! :'Rarity: 'Ojej, bardzo przepraszam. Ja... ja... ja nie chciałam pana... :'Sprzedawca kapeluszy: 'Spadaj! :'Rarity: 'Eee... Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze przeprosiny za to nieporozumienie. :'Applejack: 'Rarity :'Rarity: 'I tylko dodam, że ma pan fantastyczny cylinder! hehe... ha. :'Rarity: 'Masz rację Applejack. Heh, musimy szukać dalej. :'Applejack: Przepraszam! Chciałam spytać, czy... o. Ktoś ma jakiś problem? Przyjechałyśmy, żeby... mapa nas wezwała i...ee. Może poświęcisz mi sekundkę? :Rarity: 'Doradztwo przyjacielskie! Zapraszam po przyjacielskie rady! Wielkie nieba.To w ogóle nie działa. :'Applejack: 'wzdycha Nie wiem, co mamy robić dalej. W dodatku wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego mapa wybrała akurat mnie! :'Rarity: 'Ooo, nie przejmuj się Applejack. Mapa jeszcze nigdy się nie pomyliła. Choć naprawdę ciężko zrozumieć czego od nas chciała... Nie możemy podchodzić do każdego kuca po kolei i pytać czy ma kłopoty z przyja... ulotką w twarz Mph! Czyta ''Pomóżcie nam odbudować ginącą lecz chlubną tradycję Teatru letniego przesilenia. W tym roku gościmy lokalną grupę "Merowie Metody". Będą gry, zabawy i jedzenie. Wydarzenie ma na celu sąsiedzką integrację i przywrócenie poczucia wspólnoty, ale pracy jest cała masa i potrzebna nam pomoc. Hmm... Ooo! Dziubek, to jest to! Na ulotce jest telefon do Coco Pommel! :'Applejack: '''A, pamiętam. Załatwiłaś jej pracę przy szyciu kostiumów dla twojej przyjaciółki projektantki! :'Rarity: 'Rozumiesz już? To na pewno do niej wezwała nas mapa. A tak się martwiłaś... :'Applejack: 'Mały spacerek nie może nam zaszkodzić. O ile... kiedykolwiek ruszymy z tego skrzyżowania. :'Coco Pommel: 'Nie wierzę, że znalazłyście ulotkę. Niezły zbieg okoliczności, co? :'Rarity: 'Applejack i ja zostałyśmy tu wezwane, aby pomóc. A ty, moja kochana przyjaciółko potrzebujesz pomocy. To nie zbieg okoliczności, tylko przeznaczenie. :'Applejack: 'Ten teatr letniego przesilenia... Co to jest tak dokładnie? :'Coco Pommel: Przedstawienie w plenerze. album A dokładnie w naszym parku. Wiele faz księżyca temu, lokalne trupy teatralne zbierały się tutaj, a kucyki z okolicy pomagały im szyć kostiumy, gromadzić rekwizyty, przygotowywać jedzenie na piknik. :i Rarity oglądają album :Applejack: 'Wyglądacie na bardzo zadowolonych. Aż mi się przypomniało Ponyville... :'Rarity: 'Brzmi cudownie, skarbie. :'Coco Pommel: 'Było super. Ale niestety coś się popsuło. :'Applejack: 'Co takiego? :'Coco Pommel: 'Charity Kindheart. Jedna z najlepszych kostiumografek w Equestrii. Zaczynała w teatrze letniego przesilenia, dzieląc się swoją miłością do sztuki z całą okolicą. Nie ważne, jak bardzo była zajęta. Zawsze znajdowała czas na Przesilenie. album Ale kiedy przeprowadziła się bliżej swoich wnuków, dzielnica straciła tradycję, którą budowała Charity. I co więcej, wspólnota przestała istnieć... przez balkon :'Starsza klacz: 'ogiera ciągnącego taksówkę Ej, przecież idę, nie?! :'Applejack: Żaden kucyk nie chciał przejąć obowiązków Charity? :Coco Pommel: No ja próbowałam... Ale właśnie dostałam pilne zlecenie, mam zrobić poprawki kostiumów do musicalu. I niestety sprawa Teatru przycichła. Och... Trzeba jeszcze tyle zrobić w ramach Letniego Przesilenia, a żaden wolontariusz nie odpowiedział na moją ulotkę! :Rarity: 'Nic się nie bój! Pracuj nad zleceniem, jutro będziesz miała masę kucyków chętnych, by podać pomocne kopyto. Zadbamy o to z Applejack! :'Coco Pommel: 'Naprawdę?! :'Applejack: Nie nabijamy cię w butelkę! :Coco: 'Eee... W jaką butelkę? Ja nie widzę tutaj żadnej butelki! :'Applejack: 'To tylko takie wyrażenie... :'Coco Pommel: 'się :'Rarity: 'Rozumie pan... Merowie Metody są wolni tylko tego, jednego dnia. I potrzebujemy pomocy w przygotowaniach. :'Kioskarz: 'Ech... Kiepski moment wybrałyście. E, co ja mówię? Nigdy nie ma dobrego momentu :i Applejack odchodzą :'Rarity: 'Ekhem... To co, przyłączysz się? :'Sprzedawczyni popcornu: Mam własne problemy. Myślicie, że mam tysiące godzin wolnego? Patrzcie co tu się dzieje! :Dyrektor firmy importującej owies: Ach tak... Teatr Letniego Przesilenia, same przepiękne wspomnienia. :Applejack: 'Pomoże nam pan? :'Dyrektor firmy importującej owies: 'się Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie, prowadzę największą w Equestrii firmę importującą owies, nie mam nawet sekundy na takie zabawy. tratwą :'Coco Pommel: 'Co za potworny koszmar. :'Rarity: 'Wcale nie, skarbie! kapelusz Jest boski, serio. :'Applejack: 'Coco chyba chodziło o Teatr Letniego przesilenia. :'Coco Pommel: 'Skończyłam kostiumy dla całej obsady, ale nawet nie zabrałam się za te nasze. A Merowie Metody przyjeżdżają na przymiarki i próbę już jutro! :'Rarity: 'Hej, ja ci pomogę przy kostiumach. :'Coco Pommel: Ale... Co my zrobimy z resztą? Park wymaga natychmiastowych napraw, musimy zbudować scenografię! wzdycha :Applejack: 'Ja się trochę znam na naprawach i budowlance. To w sumie no wiesz, moja działka! Może dlatego mapa mnie tu wezwała, yhm. :'Rarity: 'Widzisz skarbie, niepotrzebnie szukałyśmy wolontariuszy. Same się z tym uporamy. :'Applejack: 'Uhh! :'Rarity: 'Mapa nie wybrała by mnie i Applejack, gdybyśmy nie mogły sprostać zadaniu. Wszystko będzie dobrze, wierz mi. :'Rarity: 'Cofam to, co powiedziałam... :na bardzo zniszczony park :'Coco Pommel: 'Ojej. Masz rację... Jesteście pewne, że poradzicie sobie z tym same? :'Applejack: 'Och, czeka nas dużo pracy. Ale Rarity ma rację. Mapa uważa, że podołamy temu zadaniu. Wy dwie idźcie już zająć się kostiumami. Zobaczymy się później, na próbie. na park i przełyka ślinę :wyrywa chwasty, kosi trawę, maluje scenę, niszcząc przy tym swój kapelusz :i Coco wracają z kostiumami :'Applejack: 'Wiem, kiepsko to wygląda. Ale pracuję najszybciej, jak się da. :'Rarity: 'Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze masę czasu. Wszystko będzie w porządku i... :'Członek grupy Merowie Metody: 'Emm, przepraszam. Czy tu ma się odbywać talent letniego przesilenia? :'Członkini grupy Merowie Metody: 'Przyjechaliśmy na próbę kostiumową. :'Coco Pommel: 'A, tak. Właśnie zrobiłyśmy ostatnie poprawki przy kostiumach. :'Inny członek grupy: 'Przynajmniej one wyglądają profesjonalnie... :'Członkini grupy: Szybko sobie przelecimy przez scenariusz, a potem przymiarki... na scenę :Applejack: 'Nie! Stać! Nie miałam jeszcze czasu... :trzęsie się, Applejack spycha klacz, budowla się rozsypuje :'Applejack: '...zabezpieczyć naszej sceny... :Coco Pommel :'Coco Pommel: 'Och... Tak bardzo chciałam pójść za przykładem Charity. Na nowo połączyć mieszkańców okolicy. Ale park wygląda strasznie... Nawet nie wiemy, co zaserwujemy podczas spektaklu. Gdybyśmy nawet mieli jedzenie, nie mamy sceny dla Merów Metody. To na nic! To wszystko na nic. :'Rarity: 'Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Mapa kazała nam rozwiązać przyjacielski problem; znalazłyśmy jego źródło. Dlaczego nas wybrała? Dlaczego nie Twilight? Wykorzystałaby swoje magiczne umiejętności i po sprawie. :'Applejack: 'O tym samym sobie pomyślałam. Nawet rozumiem, dlaczego ty tu jesteś. Coco to twoja przyjaciółka i masz świetne oko do kostiumów. Ale ja? nigdy nie ukończę tak dużego projektu. :'Rarity: 'Wrócimy do Ponyville jako chodzące porażki! Płacze Dlaczego tak jest, Applejack? Czemu, czemu, cze...?! :'Applejack: 'usta Rarity Hola hola, no już. Nie uważam, że powinnyśmy pakować manele. :'Rarity: 'Więc co mamy zrobić... tfu! W takim razie co proponujesz? :'Applejack: 'Proponuję, żebyśmy przestały przejmować się tym, z czym sobie nie radzimy i zaczęły robić to, na co nas stać. Mam solidny plan. Nic wielkiego, co to, to nie, ale zawsze coś. A coś jest lepsze niż nic, prawda? Coco :'Coco Pommel: 'Może i masz rację... :'Applejack: 'Świetna energia! Chyba... :'Applejack: 'scenę Dobra moi drodzy! Gotowe! :i Rarity uśmiechają się :'Członek grupy Merowie Metody: 'Mamy już wchodzić? Na pewno? :Pommel potakuje kiwnięciem głową :'Członkini grupy w roli Charity: ''Przepraszam, nazywam się Charity Kindheart. Przyszłam w sprawie pracy projektanta. przyniosłam próbki mojej pracy. na rekwizyt przedstawiający kostiumy ''Przepraszam za spóźnienie, strasznie się pogubiłam po drodze... '' :obok sceny klacz zatrzymuje się i przygląda :'Członkini grupy w roli Charity: Dopiero co przeniosłam się tutaj. I ciągle mieszają mi się ulice, bez przerwy! Miałam mapę! Ale wpadła mi do kałuży! I wszystkie literki mi się porozmazywały!!!'' :Członek grupy w roli dyrektora: ''Przykro mi.'' :dwa kucyki :Mały kucyk: 'Co to jest? :'Klacz: 'To mi wygląda na sztukę teatralną. :'Mały kucyk: 'To... możemy zostać i ją obejrzeć? Proszę, proszę, proszę! :'Klacz: 'No dobrze, moglibyśmy zostać na minutę. :aktor pojawia się na scenie'' :'''Członek grupy w roli asystenta: ''Przepraszam pana! Bardzo ważny gość na pana czeka.'' :'Członek grupy w roli dyrektora: ''Wybornie. Przyślij go do mnie.'' :w roli asystenta odchodzi :Członek grupy w roli dyrektora: ''Przykro mi, ale na podstawie twoich projektów nie czuję, żeby to było miejsce dla ciebie!'' :Członkini grupy w roli Charity: ''z rozpaczy'' :Członek grupy w roli dyrektora: ''Nie zrozum mnie źle, te kostiumy są wyjątkowe, świetnie uszyte, ale są bardziej teatralne, niż awangardowe. Rozważała pani kostiumografię? Mam znajomości na bridleway'u. Jeśli zechcesz, skontaktuję cię z odpowiednią osobą. Powodzenia.'' :się zasłania :kucyków z radością przygląda się przedstawieniu :się odsłania :Członkini grupy w roli Pear Blossom: ''Charity, skarbie! Czy to ty?'' :Członkini grupy w roli Charity: 'wózek z kostiumami Dzień dobry pani Pear Blossom, nie zauważyłam, że... jeden z kostiumów Ups... :'''Członkini grupy w roli Pear Blossom: ''O, pomogę ci kochanie. Czy to te kostiumy, nad którymi pracujesz?'' :Członkini grupy w roli Charity: ''Tak, miałam je skończyć już dawno temu! Ale przede mną tyle pracy! Do tego czekają mnie ostatnie, malutkie poprawki przed wielką premierą. Przykro mi, nie znalazłam wystarczającej liczby biletów dla wszystkich mieszkańców. Mam nadzieję, że pan Pear Blossom nie był mną zawiedziony.Wiem, że kucyk na dachu to jego ulubiony spektakl!'' :Członkini grupy w roli Pear Blossom: ''Och, nie przejmuj się kochana! Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni, będziemy tam z tobą duchem.'' :Członkini grupy w roli Charity: ''Dziękuję! się do publiczności To dzięki wam znalazłam swoje miejsce na ziemi. Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Szkoda, że nie mogę podzielić się z wami wszystkimi tymi doświadczeniami. '' :ogier :Ogier: 'Em, a co się tu dzieje? :'Siedząca obok klacz: 'To Teatr Letniego Przesilenia. Merowie Metody grają dzisiaj! :'Ogier: 'Ha, przesilenie. Mh, ta. Przychodziłem tu kiedyś z tatą. :'Członkini grupy w roli Pear Blossom: ''Jak miło, że gracie sztukę dla sąsiadów!'' :Członkini grupy w roli Charity: ''Nigdy by mi się to nie udało bez waszej pomocy. Wiem, że to nie Briddleway, ale...'' :Członkini grupy w roli Pear Blossom: ''Ach, to nic. Jak dla mnie bomba.'' :'Starsza klacz: 'ogiera, który ustąpił jej miejsca O, dziękuję kochaniutki, dziękuję. Ale tu przyjemnie. Nie było tu takiej niezwykłej atmosfery, od kiedy Charity wyjechała. :Pommel się rumieni, wszystkie kucyki biją brawa, aktorzy kłaniają się :'Członek grupy Merowie Metody: '''Dziękujemy panie i panowie. Proszę o gorące brawa dla organizatorki tego wyjątkowego wydarzenia, naszej sąsiadki-Coco Pommel! :wiwatuje i niesie szczęśliwą Coco na scenę :'Coco Pommel: 'Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Teatr letniego przesilenia to wydarzenie, które wiele dla mnie znaczyło. I odniosłam wrażenie, że równie wiele znaczy dla was. Jednak to nie wszystko moja zasługa. moje przyjaciółki, Rarity i Applejack klacze wchodzą na scenę szalenie mi pomogły. :bije brawa :'Rarity: 'Och, skarbie przestań, to tylko parę kostiumów. :'Applejack: 'się Oj tam, po prostu potrafię gwóźdź wbić i tyle. Tak szczerze, to miałyśmy o wiele większe plany. Zrezygnowałyśmy i postawiłyśmy na prostotę. No i taki jest rezultat. :'Rarity: 'Oj nie bądź taka skromna. Ja i Coco chciałyśmy się poddać. :'Coco Pommel: 'Ale Applejack nas przekonała. oko do Applejack :'Applejack: 'oko do Coco :i Dyrektor firmy importującej owies podchodzą do Applejack i Rarity :'Klacz: 'Chcieliśmy tylko powiedzieć, że Letnie Przesilenie to świetny projekt. Zainspirowałyście nas. :'Applejack: 'Naprawdę? :'Dyrektor firmy importującej owies: 'Kiedyś myślałem, że żeby wesprzeć dzielnicę, muszę się porządnie napracować.się Ale umówmy się, w dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie ma czasu na takie zobowiązania. A wy zrobiliście coś tak prostego, zbudowaliście scenę, wystawiliście sztukę i.. heh, spójrzcie, znów jesteśmy wszyscy razem. :'Klacz: 'Widziałam ulotki Coco dla wolontariuszy, ale nie sądziłam, że zdążę się wam na coś przydać. Teraz żałuję, że się nie zgłosiłam. Mogłam nawet wyrwać parę chwastów, zasadzić nowe kwiaty... :'Applejack: 'Pewnie sami zauważyliście, że... że ten park wciąż wymaga pracy. Wystarczy się rozejrzeć. Jest masa nowych sposobów, aby sprawić, by to miejsce było bardziej przyjazne. :'Klacz: 'Też chcę pomóc! :'Dyrektor firmy importującej owies: 'I ja też. I chyba nie my jedni. :i ogier odchodzą :Applejack i Rarity świecą się :'Applejack: 'Uchu! Rarity Udało się! :'Rarity: 'O... Teraz rozumiem! Nagle wszystko ma sens! zniszczony kapelusz Applejack, wyrzuca go do kosza i kupuje nowy u Sprzedawcy kapeluszy Już wiem, dlaczego mapa cię tu wezwała. :'Applejack: 'Serio? :'Rarity: 'Zakłada Applejack nowy kapelusz] gdyby Twilight naprawiła park za pomocą magii, nie dotarła by do źródła problemu. kucyki z Manehattanu myślały, że nie mają czasu, by zrobić coś dla swojego otoczenia. Ale budując scenę, doprowadzając budowę do końca, pokazałaś im, że robiąc coś małego można zrobić ogromną różnicę. :'Applejack: 'Chyba masz rację! :'Rarity: 'A ty masz całkiem sporo wspólnego z kucami z Manehattanu. :'Applejack: 'Hehe, ale tak czy siak, chciałabym wrócić do Ponyville następnym pociągiem. Wpadnę do Apple Bloom, dowiem się, jak było na siostrzanym ranczu. :'Rarity: 'Oczywiście, skarbie. Ruszymy, jak tylko powstrzymam tego kuca w sklepie na rogu przed kupieniem tego ohydnego szalika! Stop! Popełniasz koszmarny błąd! Odbiega :'Applejack: '''Och... się : : : : : en:Transcripts/Made in Manehattan Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu